Preguntale a Maite Frost
by NessieFrost
Summary: en esta historia podrán hacer sus preguntas hacia los guardianes y para ver como reaccionan ante mi OC Maite. hagan las preguntas que quieran. ¿Quién será Maite? ¿Qué tendrá que ver con los guardianes? ¿es amiga o enemiga? ¿Por qué es Frost? ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas?
1. Chapter 2: CAPITULO 1

ninguno de lo personajes me pertenece además de Maite

* * *

Melissa: hola a todos y bienvenidos. Bien nuestros invitados serán los guardianes que ya todos sabemos quiénes son….

Jack: pero nadie sabe quién eres tu

Melissa: si gracias Jack. Bueno yo soy Melissa pueden llamarme Nessie si quieren. Y bueno el punto de esta historia es presentar a…

Bunny: la mini-Frostbite

North: no puedo creer que todavía no se te ocurra otro apodo para ella

Bunny: tengo más apodos para ella

Jack: alguno que no tenga en común conmigo

Bunny: ….

Melissa: ¡ya basta! y si Bunny esa. Pero esa tiene nombre y ese es el punto de esta historia así que si me disculpan. Bueno ahora denle la bienvenida a Maite

Maite: (gira en la silla)

Sandy: (detiene la silla y señala a Melissa)

Maite: (mareada) así esa soy yo

Tooth: gira más despacio la próxima ves cariño

Melissa: bueno ahora la primera pregunta de la historia que es anónima y dice así ''como es Maite'' bueno Maite esa es para ti

Maite: tengo el cabello castaño con mechones de color verde, amarillo y azul y también tengo un mechón grande de color blanco, soy pálida, tengo plumas cubriéndome los brazos y mis ojos son de dos colores el de la derecha es azul y el izquierdo el morado

Bunny: no olvides decir que eres una enana

Maite: cállate canguro

Tooth: no empiecen

Melissa: bueno ahora la segunda pregunta, oh esta es una buena y también anónima y dice ¿Cómo es la vida de Maite en el mundo de los mortales?

Maite: realmente no tengo una vida en el mundo de los mortales. Si convivo con otros niños cuando papa está haciendo nevadas por ahí. Siempre voy y jugamos con los demás niños es muy divertido. Pero no todos pueden verme. Si creen en Maite Frost van a poder verme pero si creen la hada de los dientes o Jack Frost también. Así que la mayoría de los niños de américa del norte pueden verme

Melissa: bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy amigos. Manden sus preguntas. Recuerden pueden preguntarle tanto a los guardianes como a Maite bueno adiós

Maite y Jack: (chocando sus cayados) nos vemos en pascua

Bunny: ni se atrevan cubitos de hielo

Melisa: (a Tooth, North y Sandy) ¿siempre son así?

Tooth, North y Sandy: (Sandy asiente con la cabeza) no tienes ni idea

Melisa: bueno eso es todo adiós y no olviden mandar sus preguntas.


	2. Chapter 2

nada me pertenece además de Maite

* * *

Melissa: hola a todos otra vez. Y antes de empezar quiero decir que gracias a todos los que mandaron sus preguntas. Me alegra mucho saber que esto está avanzando poco a poco pero va avanzando pero mejor pasamos a las preguntas

Melissa: la primera pregunta es para Jack y Tooth de La'NaCha y dice así: ¿cuándo se dieron cuenta de que se querían? Bueno las damas primero además yo también quisiera saber eso

Tooth: la verdad yo llevaba siglos con un pequeño enamoramiento de Jack, por sus dientes pero cuando realmente supe que lo quería fue como 6 meses después de derrotar a pitch. Empezamos siendo muy buenos amigos y luego conforme pasaba el tiempo nos fuimos enamorando

Melissa: awww me matas

Maite: yo creo que es asqueroso

Melissa: esa es la regla de oro Mai. Cuando es el amor de otras personas es lindo pero cuando es el de tus padres siempre, siempre va se asqueroso

Maite: aunque sea con otras personas es asqueroso

Tooth: algún día pensaras diferente amor

Jack: grrrr

North: ¿eso fue un gruñido?

Bunny: (burlándose) ay me imagino el día en que cupido venga a hacerte una visita

Sandy: (hace un copo de nieve con una pluma en medio y a lado dibuja un corazón)

Melissa: Bueno ya ahora las preguntas. Jack responde ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que querías a Tooth?

Jack: (mirando a Tooth con amor) siempre sentí algo por ella Pero al principio no quería aceptarlo porque tenía miedo de que no sintiera nada por ella al final y que solo fuera que a mí me gustara tener la atención de una mujer después de 300 años. Pero el tiempo fue pasando y ya no pude negarlo

Melissa: awww

Bunny: ¿harás eso cada vez que pase algo cursi verdad?

Melissa: ya dije que con ellos es lindo

Melissa: pero bueno estas dos preguntas son mandadas por un anónimo. Yo digo que son para Maite ya que ella es la única además de mi dicen papi. Y la primera dice así: Como se la pasan tú y papi?

Maite: muy bien pasamos muchos tiempos juntos….

Bunny: (con la cabeza entre sus patas) ¿porque tuvieron que ser tan cercanos? Desde ese día todo es un desastre

Jack: eso no es cierto

Tooth: no olvides el hecho de que les gusta causarme infartos

Maite y Jack: ¡eso no es cierto!

Sandy: (proyecta sobre su cabeza dos cubitos de hielo derritiéndose y luego apunta a Jack y Maite)

North: ¿ese que significa?

Tooth: recuerdas la vez que a estos dos se les ocurrió llevar una nevada a florida en pleno verano y luego se encontraron con el espíritu del verano y llegaron al polo casi derritiéndose

Maite: ja ja ja ay que bellos recuerdos

Melissa: bueno y ahora la última pregunta para Mai Alguna vez hiciste una travesura?

Maite: bueno…

Bunny: se lo preguntas a la niña que puso sal en vez de azúcar en las galletas a propósito

North: es hija de Jack que más se podía esperar

Maite: pero sigo en la lista de niños buenos del abuelo. Así que está bien. Ay no se imaginan las ventajas de ser la nieta de santa

Melissa: bueno eso ha sido todo por ahora. No olviden mandar sus preguntas a los guardianes y a Mai. Adiós nos vemos tan pronto como ustedes quieran


	3. Capítulo 3

Ningun personaje me pertenece además de Maite y bueno ella es producto de dos personajes que no son mio pero ya que

* * *

Maite:( bostezando) ¿sabías que son las 4:00 am?

Melissa: no es mi culpa que de repente me llegara inspiración en la madrugada y además si tu familia no interrumpiera el capítulo a cada rato esto sería mucho más rápido

Maite: ¿es dices tú

Melissa: además tú te despiertas a la hora que te dé la gana

Maite: (sonriendo burlona) ventajas de estudiar en casa

Bunny: y nosotros somos lo que interrumpen el capítulo a cada rato

Melissa: está bien ya me callo

North: ¿y las preguntas?

Melisa: ¡a si! ¿Y las tarjetas?

Sandy:(dándole las tarjetas?)

Melisa: gracias Sandy

Sandy: (asiente con la cabeza)

Melisa: la primera pregunta es para Tooth y dice así ''Tooth como reaccionaron Jack y los guardianes

Al instante todos voltearon a ver. Las diferentes reacciones no se asieron esperar. Tooth tenía una maternal sonrisa, Jack también estaba sonriendo pero con vergüenza, norte, Sandy y Bunny sonreían burlones y Maite estaba interesaba por ver como su familia había tomado la noticia de su llegada

Jack: (avergonzado) ¿tenemos que responder esa pregunta?

Maite: si, yo quiero saber

Tooth: la reacción de Jack fue la más divertida…

Jack: tienes que empezar por ahí Toothiana

Tooth: bueno Jack casi se desmalla cuando le dije pero luego reacciono y empezó a gritar como loco por todo el palacio

Melisa: ¿y Bunny, Norte y Sandy como lo tomaron?

Tooth: Bunny creyó que Jack se había aprovechado de mí, Sandy…. Expreso su emoción silenciosamente y Norte paso todo el día haciendo muebles y juguetes para bebe. Así que todos se lo tomaron bien

Melissa: bueno siguiente pregunta y es para Maite y dice ¿Cuál es tu relación con los demás guardianes

La ya mencionada dio otro largo bostezo antes de responder

Maite: bueno yo amo a mis padres obviamente. Me encanta estar con ello y con todos de hecho. North es mi abuelo, Sandy es mi tío y Bunny es mi tío y mi padrino y a todos los quiero mucho

Melissa- eso ha sido todo por esta noche…

Maite: ¿ya puedo volver a mi cama?

Melissa: si ya puedes irte

Al instante los ojos cansados de la niña se iluminaron y se fue volando lentamente al mundo de los sueños que en breve el mismo sandman crearía para ella

Melisa: bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy y perdón la tardanza pero bueno no olviden dejar sus preguntas y hasta la próxima.

* * *

Hola a todos. quería decirles que ya se que posiblemente no estén leyendo esto a las cuatro de la mañana pero me encanta escribir sobre maite somnolienta ¡es tan adorable¡ bueno como yo me la imagino si porque cuando mi hermana o mis primos están somnolientos parecen zombies je je


End file.
